Being in Charge Is Hard
Log Title: Being in Charge Is Hard Characters: Cerebros, Discord, First Aid, Kodiak, Scales, Starlock, Stormfront Location: Trion Square - Iacon Date: October 1, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Scales and Stormfront chat a bit before returning to the Medical Center and the people there. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 16:45:02 on Tuesday, 1 October 2019.' Scales sits at the edge of the reflecting pool, softly poking at the liquid metal with her claws to watch the ripples bounce. Stormfront is heading his way toward the medical bay but catches sight of Scales. He smiles as he watches her play with the ripples. "Amazing how one little splash can affect the whole picture." He kneels down and bows his head. "I offer my sincerest apologies for causing havok in your medical bay. I will be mindful of what is going on around me and try to think twice before doing anything especially stupid. Thank you for all that you do in the medical bay." Scales blinks up at Stormfront, then smiles a little and nods. "Thanks." She looks back down and dabs at the liquid a couple more times. "Bein' in charge is hard." Stormfront sighs, "You said it...At least if everything goes back to mostly how is was, I will have the matrix to aid in tempering my.... enthusiasm. It's a matter of maturity and not having so much going on too. You were amazing and I am thankful that you put yourself into your work. And if you manage to keep Grimlock from collecting another spoiler, I will be eternally grateful. I just need to finish making up Cerebros' training program for later. You are welcome to join us if you need something different to do. And you can bite me if I'm too rough with the kid." Stormfront sends a radio transmission. Scales hehs. "I'm not sure how well I'll keep him from gettin' more parts. You like teasin' too much to give it up altogether." She hmms. "Just gotta be smarter about it, I guess." She stretches a bit. "I needed some time outside of there again. Too much to worry about. An' I was really tempted to start biting people last night. Shouldn't go be in charge if I'm in that kinda mood." Stormfront grins. "Well now that there are less Critical cases, I'd highly advise that you all rotate shifts... And if there's no current people being closely watched, I don't see why the Medical area can't be staffed by someone with field training. This will let them get more hours while the actual medics perhaps have some times off together and get a well deserved break." Scales huffs. "I -am- one of those field medics. An' I've been in or around there except for a few breaks for months, now, between nucleosis an' this." Stormfront chuckles, "NO offense! I was meaning for you to be one having a break. Anyone who has been in the medical bay more often than not recently." Scales nods. "It'll have to wait a bit yet, but things are gettin' cleaned up." She lets a thin stream of smoke out. "At least we got the nucleosis mostly worked out before the attack. Havin' a bunch of medical in quarantine would've been awful." Stormfront nods, "Seeing Optimus infected was frightening to Dust Devil. I will be happy when everyone is vaccinated and Pharma's little present has stopped being shared." Scales nods. "We're almost there. Omega Supreme's the last on the list to get cured." She trails her claws through the gallium. "I was actually surprised at how quickly he calmed down. Optimus. I was half expecting we'd all have to wrestle him down an' not lookin' forward to it." Stormfront says, "Matrix.... I'll almost guarantee that is why he mellowed so easily. If I knew then what I know now, I would not have been so panicked when OPtimus starting raging against the machine." Scales tilts her head at Stormfront. "Oh?" Stormfront nods, "I am still young, somewhat impulsive and I do have a temper. The matrix has always been that calm center that makes it easier to stop think of what I want to say and move forward. It's allowed me to be a better leader and show the qualities that would have come with age and maturity." Scales huhs. "The Fallen called it a weapon once, though." Stormfront sends a radio transmission. Stormfront says, "Weapon.... perhaps against him. What is proof against hatred but knowledge and understanding. That is what I've always received from it. But it's why the matrix is picky on who it chooses as host. There has to be a foundation for the Matrix to build upon. Dust Devil has always been intelligent, perceptive, loyal and willing to sacrifice for the good of others. The matrix just adds the polish." Scales hehs, giving Stormfront a sidelong look. "And not afraid to talk himself up if necessary," she adds. The little dragon shakes some drops of gallium off her claws and stands up, stretching her wings. "I guess I oughta go back in and see if there's a medical center left." Stormfront laughs, "I was just saying that it helped that I had some good qualities Trust me... I can list all my bad ones but we'd be here all night." Scales nods. "Yeah... it's easier to go back and see when you messed up than anything else." She moseys towards the Medical Center, still not in a bouncy mood. Stormfront stares down at his reflection a moment before smiling faintly and turning to possibly follow. Iacon Medical Center - Iacon ''The first floor of the facility is a masterwork of elegant precision of movement; dozens of medical droids carrying tools and materials rushing in between medics and gurneys rapidly, Autobot medics moving from room to room while reading datapads or discussing matters in low, hushed tones, and automated medical equipment moving slowly from floor to floor make the entrance floor of the medical center seem like the production stage of a choreographed waltz. Two elevators on either side of the floor allow access to other areas of the facility, which include patient rooms, testing labs, and rehabilitation facilities. '' Scales strolls into the Medical Center from the Square, looking thoughtful. Cerebros shakes his head. "Not...close. He just sort of... he was nice. He had other things to do - mainly rid the world of Deathsaurus, but he took the time to help me out after my brief... leave from the Autobots." Cerebros looks over at Starlock and smiles. "I know...but it's Ratchet. No matter how overcharged everyone gets, I'm sure he knows the difference between 'life' and 'death' - and he definitely said he was repairing Star Saber." Starlock thinks on what cerebros and nods a bit hesitant but she nods, putting her hands together. "Alright... Maybe ask Ratchet himself?" Cerebros nods. "I will ask him..." He smirks through his faceplate. "...again." Starlock chuckles and nods, still feeling a bit uneasy, but she smiles deciding it was best to let him be happy today, and ignore her own inner anxiety, what could be wrong anyway? Starlock glanced over and waved to First Aid. Scales nods to the other people in the Medical Center as she heads for a corner where she left a small piece of metal.. She finds that it is still there, picks it up, and curls around it to gnaw on the end. Starlock leans back in her seat, and gives a two finger salute to Scales with a smile. "Hey Scales, how are things?" Scales pauses in her gnawing and shrugs. "I'm not sure I wanna give an honest answer to that question." Starlock ehhs. "Understandable, pretty sure most are still prickly after that whole mess." She'd say with a grin, and a sigh. ''' '''Cerebros looks around and says honestly "C'mon, we're friends here..." He looks at Scales and says guardedly "But I want to respect your privacy." There's a light tread and faint, short shadow that precedes the Tapebot through the door. A quick pause in the frame to look around before Discord steps fully inside. "Well, at least some things haven't changed much since the last time I was here," he comments. Cerebros tilts his head, not too sure he's never met the arrival. Scales whips her head around. "Discord!" She rolls to her feet, crouches, and pounces! "Rar!" >> Scales succeeds with her generic combat roll on Discord. << Starlock tilts her helm at the newcomer and waves, giving a smile at Scale's perked up mood. ''' '''Kodiak's optics brighten as he comes out of a rest mode, and he slowly rises to sit on the edge of the table he's laying on. "Wow... this a party or what?" First Aid looks up from his datapad. "I will ask Ratchet about him when I see him next time. " he chuckles at the tapes greeting. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to do some inventory. I hope you're feeling better today Kodiak." with that he leaves the room. GAME: Discord FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Stormfront wanders in. A slight smile on his face. Of course first thing he needs to do is not step on the cassettes that are congregating on the floor inside the medical bay. "Apparently the dragon is mauling yet another innocent bystander...." He chuckles and carefully sidesteps around the pair and nods to the others present. Discord takes a half step back as Scales' mass impacts his frame. "Hello, Scales. I though I might find you here, or out getting some sun. Though the plains seem a bit more cluttered than usual." Starlock crosses her arms as she sees Stormfront, and frowns, but she remains calm, and having instead returned to her natural state of grouch, but does give a smile at the two. Scales hugs Discord tightly for the moment. "Oh, it was awful! There was this disease that took down a bunch of people for a while and we just got that cured and then this guy on fire attacked and where have you -been-?" Cerebros , eager to play peacemaker, smirks as Stormfront enters. "Heyah Stormfront, welcome back." Stormfront chuckles at Cerebros. "Thank you. I think I got my tor...training session ready for you. I got everything planned and plotted out. All I need is to put you into the mix. Hope your day has gone well so far." He smiles at Starlock, "I think he might like what I've put together. I plan to take good care of him." Cerebros smirks and gestures his neck in Starlock's direction. "Starlock wanted to say something to you." Starlock doesn't look very convinced, much like when someone tries to tell Ratchet they'll be fine after being shot. She'd glance at Cerebros and huff,s not losing her grouch demeanor, she'd look over at Stormfront. "Cerebros has convinced me to apologize to you and give you another chance with a new slate. /However/ you pull that slag again, I'm planting my pede against your aft again. "She'd vent out. ' '"...So.." She'd take a vent. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." Discord somewhat awkwardly pats Scales' head. "I was out thinking, and getting reacquainted with parts of Cybertron." He smiles ruefully, "Though I am glad I avoided all of that. I do not think I would have been much help in either situation." Cerebros smirks through his faceplate and head-gestures Stormfront to Starlock. Scales finally lets go, sitting next to her fellow tape. "Oh! But you also missed the little group Elita put together. We were out hunting an assassin. That.. that one's classified. But you woulda been a good choice for it." Stormfront nods warily, Measuring his words he offers, "I find that your apology is unneeded. I did in fact poorly choose the timing and place for my attempted humor. I offer that I will attempt to execute better decorum while in the Medical Bay and be more aware of my surroundings and recent events. I had no wish to raise the ire of yourself or the rest of the medical staff. And my lack of forethought could have damaged the medical bay, already critical patients or those who were present. So please, accept my apology and understand that I will do my best to earn your second chance and exceed your expectations." Starlock leans forward, and kitted her fingers together. "....As Optimus said to me once, your apology is accepted, you are not forgiven, but take it as a opportunity to improve yourself, to be a better person and autobot." she'd huff and leaned back, relaxing in her chair. Cerebros smiles through his faceplate. Crisis averted! Maybe he might consider going into this diplomatic ...oh...well, there goes that. Cerebros looks over, eager to change the subject. "Discord is it?" He nods. "Nice to meet you." Stormfront nods, "I will accept that." He looks at the cassettes with a grin, happy to see that Scales is smiling. He looks back at Cerebros. "Thank you for your diplomatic efforts. Spike can give you pointers since he has been training." Discord tilts his head to regard Starlock,almost sizing her up, and shakes his head. As Cerebros speaks he turns to look him over as well. "Yes, it is, Discord." The small mech glances at Scales, "Without knowing the specifics I cannot say for certain, but that seems a reasonable supposition." Cerebros nods at Discord. Direct. To the point. He raises a hand. "Hi..." Scales leans slightly against Discord. "When we had half of medical off in quarantine with the disease and Ratchet got attacked by a Decepticon ninja, Elita put me in charge of this whole medical center. I haven't been anywhere except parts of Iacon for -weeks-. I know all the vents by heart, now." Starlock nods once more and listens to the group, smiling tiredly, she just now seemed to be enjoying the calm atmosphere. "..Oh right, I'm Starlock, hi." She'd say to Discord. Discord pauses and chuckles a bit, "Ah, that explains that then..." He nods again to Scales, "Well, I will have to show you some of the places I found while I was out." Discord isn't actively ignoring the others and does at least give them a cursory nod when they introduce themselves. Scales tilts her head at Discord. It's that look he has when he knows something he's not going to share with other people. She knows from experience that no amount of wheedling will get it out of him, either, so she just hmphs a bit. "What did you find?" Discord says, "Quite a lot, honestly. Some things have changed and others haven't, or not much." Scales hmphs again. "Okay, okay. Look, talk more when there aren't so many people around? I have an office now." Discord says, "That makes sense." Log session ending at 21:58:06 on Tuesday, 1 October 2019.